School Spirit
by MaryHammieQ
Summary: Arthur Kirkland hates pep rallies with a burning passion. In a search to find peace, he choses to ditch this one. But what happens when he finds his phone flooded with texts from Francis and pictures of- W-Wait... Wha- What the hell is that?
1. Chapter 1

**'Ello mates! I have returned and I present to you yaoi~ I dedicate this fanfiction to my friend Potatoe who requested some FrUk :) And thank you Gibby-Kun for Beta-ing this. I love you bitches. I hope you all enjoy.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

What the bloody hell?

_Hundreds of crazed teenagers screaming their arses off, a group of overly preppy cheerleaders encouraging the useless screaming, the obvious closet-case football team flexing their muscles and grabbing each others asses for no apparent reason, and the damned frog dressed as the mascot dancing to some repetitive rap songs with pointless lyrics._

I hate pep rallies; hate them with a burning passion. The noise, the jacked up energetic kids, the annoying twit of a mascot. Everything. It's all nothing but an excuse to get out of classes just to "promote" school spirit. Hah. School spirit my _British _ass.

I sat alone in what many people like to refer to as my "emo corner". Trying my hardest to ignore the pitiful mascot whom was throwing confetti at my face, I pulled out my emergency backup book-it was times like these when I truly thanked the heavens for providing me with literature- and began reading. This was undoubtedly a living hell.

As I sat there in desperation, I let my mind drift off to its happy place. What exactly was this happy place, you may ask? My happy place... Is alone in a quiet room-secluded from the world and all the utter bullshit that comes with it- indulging in the surplus of unread books that I have recently inquired for my fifteenth birthday.

Where could I- correction, where WILL I- go to find peace? After deciding to just ditch the pep rally, I quickly navigated through the sea of students, looking for a way out.

Several minutes later, I find myself standing in a bathroom stall, cautiously trying to find a place to sit. After seeing that the area was somewhat sanitary, I plopped down onto the tiled ground and pulled out my phone, skimming through the new text messages from Alfred.

'_Haai! Ditched skool with Mattie. Going skinny dipping in neighbor's new pool while they r in Hawaii :D_' I smacked my forehead. Figures. At least that git didn't force me to go. I found a text from Kiku asking about today's book club meeting and another from that bloody frog, Francis, requesting to borrow my literature homework. Again.

That goddamned leech! I refrained from replying to Francis and flipped open to the bookmarked page in my novel about mythological characters. Just as I began to get comfortable, I felt my phone vibrate several times, signaling new texts. I groaned and shut my book yet again to deal with the interruption.

I opened the several texts from Francis, only to find that they all said the same thing.

_'Arthurrrrrr_' What the hell? I texted him back a simple '_what_?' and quickly received reply.

"_Arthur, mon cher, you should return to the pep rally._" Like hell I will!

"_No._"

"_You're missing out on some fuuuun!_"

"_Missing out on your idiotic flamboyancy in that mascot outfit? I doubt that is even considered fun._" I sent that reply with a smirk on my face.

"_Nonono. I am speaking about the fun WE could be having, mon cherie._"

"_What is that supposed to mean?_"

Before I could register what Francis had just sent me, a picture message popped up.

What the devil is that? Squinting, I attempted to figure out what the picture consisted of. Then I tilted my phone to the side and- Oh god... J-just... W-what the FUCK. Did Francis just send me pictures of his cock? Dick pics, crotch shots, or whatever people called it these days, it was all the same; And goddammit there it was, on my screen.

What in fucks sake was that slimy French jackass thinking? Was he deliberately trying to mentally scar him? Was he trying to mind rape him? All of the above?

I quickly tore my eyes away from the obscure image and returned to reading my book. B-but damnit... It was difficult to concentrate after having your brain forcibly fucked. I tried... I tried so hard to focus on the exquisite piece of literature before me, b-but Francis was- He... T-that fucking bastard was consuming my mind. Stupid French-_French_. . . NO!

I was loosing to him and frankly, with my nether regions burning like Hades at the moment, I didn't care. I slammed my book shut and fumbled through my pocket for my phone. My mind was racing; my stupid uncontrollable heart was thumping.

The way I scrambled to find that dirty picture of his prick-Dear GOD his rather large prick-, the way I had to bite my bottom lip to keep the sounds of pleasure from escaping as I tentatively slipped my hand down my stomach and teased the hemline of my jeans... It was embarrassing to say the least. That damn git was just so- Dare I say it-...Attractive...

I panted as I slowly-ever so slowly- rubbed myself through my pants. Ugh... What the hell had influenced me to join in this new fad of wearing 'skinny jeans'? My crotch was killing me! I quickly pushed the painfully tight jeans down past my knees and instantly felt relieved.

_Alright, Kirkland. It's time to get serious_. I pushed myself against the wall and spread my legs apart and- Blimey, I must look so pathetic now... A-and vulnerable...

In the back of my mind, I always beat myself up over not getting any action and having to resort to such measures to satisfy my needs. But hell, I can't help it. I won't just let Francis rape the shit out of me. No. I'd rather pleasure myself to porn rather than receive some STD, courtesy of the lovely Francis. Yeah...

I glanced back at the picture and unintentionally gripped the growing tent in my Union Jack underwear.

"Mmmph! Ahhh!" Egad! Did that wretched noise just come out of MY mouth? Jeez, how long has it been since I last did this? I could barely recall. Brushing off the thought, I continued pleasuring myself through the cloth barrier, mentally kicking myself for not finding a more private place to let out all the lusty noises that were being forcibly silenced. Francis. Francis Bonnefoy. S-shit I want him so bad. In me, out of me, and back in again. And again and _again_. . .

I began to stroke faster, beads of sweat slowly rolling down my face and down my neck and lower. I felt dirty. I wanted more, but alas, that was impossible. To wish to be filled by the French beauty... Was that wrong? To wish to be fucked against the wall right here and right now... Was that wrong as well?

My breaths were hitched and I was in dire need of release. The sounds of my hand rubbing up and down my dripping cock were now echoing throughout the empty room. I licked my lips, letting out a whimper.

"A-ah f-fuck..." I looked down to see the precum sliding down my shaft and dripping onto the floor. I bit back another moan as I began to play with my slit.

I could barely hear anything over the sound of my heart pounding in my ears. My hair stuck to my face and I don't doubt that my cheeks were tainted some ridiculous shade of red. I must look like a dog in heat. Or a fifteen year old Brit masturbating to pictures of his buffoon-of-a-friend's erect member. Either way worked just fine.

Footsteps. I somehow remained oblivious of the footsteps creeping into the bathroom, most likely due to my willingness to not be caught in such a . . . Demeaning state. And can you guess who those footsteps belonged to?

Come on. Take a _wild _guess.

I spotted the flashy dress shoes and yes, that confirmed that those footsteps indeed belonged to no other than-

"Mon Amour . . ."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Tch. I hope that was bearable enough for you guys x3 **

**Holygrapejelly, writing from Arthur's POV was more difficult than I thought it would be. **

**Anyways, shall I continue? I'm debating over it. **

**-MaryHammieQ**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, readers! I COMPLETELY apologize for taking way too **_**fucking**_** long to update this!**

**Good news: I'm not dead! **

**Bad news: My laptop was OTZ**

**Please, please, please forgive me *falls on knees***

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**School Spirit**

**Part Two**

I snapped my hand back and felt my heartbeats speed up. It felt as if someone had just dropped an anvil on my respiratory system. I gasped as I saw Francis peek his head under the bathroom stall. The _audacity _of that blasted frog! I helplessly watched as his glimmering blue eyes widened. He brushed the golden locks out of his face before returning to his standing position.

"Ah, and you call ME the wanker! Ohnohohn~!" He shifted so his back was against the stall and continued laughing his stupid laugh. I instinctively retaliated to his ridiculously childish remark, but found myself stuttering.

"Hey! S-shut up dammit!" I could tell he was smirking. I just knew it. After a short period of silence, I turned away from the door just in case he popped up again and began redressing myself, deciding to just let the erection die down. So much for finally reaching the peak of pleasure that I've longed for...

I muttered curses in frustration and was about to comment on Francis's behavior when two arms suddenly wrapped around my waist. I nearly gasped as I slightly turned to see Francis standing behind me, staring straight at me. _Nonononono... Oh god_, I could feel my damned body heat up at the thought of being this close to him. Feeling his arms tighten their grip around me and his body rubbing against my back certainly didn't help the growing situation taking place in my pants, so I attempted to compose a dignified reply.

"Ah, uh... F-Francis... W-wha?"

Dammit... Well that _failed_.

"Hmmm? Are you wondering what happened to my mascot outfit? Or maybe how I got in here?" He continued before I could reply. "I let Gilbert take up the job. He does rather well at it, actually. Secondly, I crawled under the horrible door that separated us. You musn't assume that after seeing that delightful display, I would just simply walk away, now would you? Ohohohoho~"

"Cocky bastard..." He let out another laugh before pulling me closer and swiftly leaving kisses along the back of my neck. I flinched when he grabbed my left hand and twisted my body around so his eyes could meet mine once again.

"What is wrong Arthur? Why are you shaking? You seemed perfectly content with touching yourself after seeing the picture I sent you, non? Would you not rather have the _real thing_?" The devious smile on his lips made me loose control of my thoughts.

I took a step back, only to have Francis push me against the cold wall and stare at me longingly. Moments passed...

W-what the _hell _was he doing? Was he just going to stand there, his body hovering over mine, with that damn expression on his face? Wh-What t-th-... _The fuck_...

I was truly confused. Containing myself would be impossible now. My mind certainly was not in the proper state for thinking. Ah yes, that _surely _explains what I was about to do...

"HMMPPB?"

And out goes the last shred of dignity I had in me.

His lips were warm... _Really, really_ warm... And he tasted like wine... He continued to mumble and shift around in confusion as I pecked his lips and pushed my tongue through. I threw my

arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer.

_Yes, I simply wasn't thinking...__  
><em>  
><em>Ah Kirkland, you just keep telling yourself that.<em>

After a minute, Francis briskly pulled away, panting. W-was he _blushing_? No way...

"Ah... A-Arthur..." His wide, blue eyes met mine. It was absolutely astonishing to see Francis in such a state. It was shocking. It was... Kind of s-sexy. To say I wasn't aroused to the point of staining my trousers would surely be a lie.

...

I _needed _this damnit. I needed it badly.

"Wh-wha-Arthur!" Ah, how I- blinded by my absolute lust- loved that face he made when I trailed my hand down his chest and abdomen! How I savored the muffled sounds that escaped Francis's lips as I unbuttoned his jeans! Oh, how I enjoyed the way he shuddered as I-

"A-Arthur-ah! You're quite excited, yes? I never expected you to be so- Er, why don't I help y-" I grunted before pushing him away from me and turning so my back was facing him.

"Just hurry the hell up, frog." He yelped in surprise when I leaned back further so his crotch brushed against my arse. Sure, maybe I was a bit impatient but hey, it can't be helped right?

Oh the things a pitched tent can do to fuck with your state of mind...

"Ahah." He laughed nervously. "Alright..." I bit the inside of my cheek as I heard the zipper of his pants slowly slide down. He grunted, struggling to slip out of his pants. I tried suppressing a whimper as Francis slipped his hand across my stomach and haphazardly undid the buttons of my too-tight-jeans.

This was unbearable. The silence was nerve-wrecking. His movements were at a snail's pace. My patience was definitely being tested. I decided to face this dilemma in a gentlemanly sort of manner.

"Francis... Could you possibly- Er... Hurry the fucking hell up?" _Shit_! As if I didn't already fail _enough _at life. "W-wait... I mean-ACK!" Before I could correct myself, Francis ripped my boxers off and proceeded to grasp my nether regions.

"If you insist, dear." He laughed his perverted laugh and began rubbing the tip of my erection and sliding his hand up and down the shaft. '_Stroking the tidbits_' as my little brother, Peter, would say. W-wait... Why _the HELL_ did Peter know what '_tidbits'_ were? _The fuck?_I'm going to interrogate that miniature nuisance as soon as I-

"Do you happen to have lube on you, Arthur?" Francis asked, interrupting my odd thoughts. I paused, registering his question through my head.

"Oh YES, because I would TOTALLY carry lubrication around with me." I retorted, appalled by his lack of common sense.

"Ah! Good thing you DO have some!" Francis replied. I jerked my head around to see if he was _actually_goddamned serious. Staring at his perplexed expression, I let a string of curses escape before taking control of the situation.

He stood, baffled, when I popped two fingers in his mouth and swirled them around. He made an 'ohhh!' sound-which I figured ment that the _dusty cogs _in his head began functioning correctly- and lightly sucked on the digits. I pulled my fingers out and bent over slightly so I could access my arse easily. Feeling a sudden surge of courage, I lined the two appendages up and plunged them into my hole.

Ah, there it was again. That flabbergasted look on Francis's face. _Fuck yes_.

Francis's cheeks turned a deeper shade of red when I accidentally let out what was quite-possibly-the-_sluttiest_-noise-I-have-ever-made as I thrusted the fingers inside and out. I gradually increased the pace and added yet another finger, clearly not giving a damn on how loud I was. I devilishly smirked as I noticed Francis palming his own erection while watching.

"Nnnnggh... Mon Dieu, Arthur! My love-making organ hurts now. Could we please proceed with the-" I silenced his babbling with a kiss- tongue most definitely included.

"Shut up and show me what this 'love-making' organ can do." I groped his self-proclaimed dick and slid his precum down his shaft. He shivered and quickly nodded.

"Oh, Arthur! How would you like it? Doggie sty-"

"FINE. JUST HURRY UP." God! Sometimes that French bastard was just too much to-

...

...

WAIT. WHAT? DID I JUST AGREE TO DOG-

Oh of course, Francis had broken my train of thought ONCE AGAIN. He pushed me onto that wretched bathroom floor and positioned me so that I was on my hands and knees. My cheeks flushed in mortification and I tried to detest to Francis's abruptness.

"HEY-OHHHHHHM-MYG-G-GOD." He never ceased to hesitate as he plunged his overly-eager cock inside. Blast! That hurt a lot more than I expected. _Stupid fat prick_of his. It is quite... Large indeed; and it's also the reason why I'm here in the first place.

He gently pulled out (_Ohfuckfuckfuck_. It'll get better soon, right?) and rammed back in (OW! DAMNIT!). As I was drowning in a sea of sexual discontent, the Frog was having _a bloody good time _slamming his dick inside me.

"Ahhhh, A-Arthur! Such a wonderful feeling. Ahhhh, ma belle..." I grunted in displeasure as he continued to speak of his satisfaction.

I _could've sworn_that guy read my mind because suddenly, he flipped me over, shoved my back against the wall, and began sucking on my neck while leisurely thrusting his cock up my arse.

Hm. Well this felt kind of... Nice. His mouth latched onto a terribly sensitive part of my neck, causing me to whimper. _Euggh. Embarrassing_.

I squirmed under him as his teeth grated across my skin, holding back all the lust-ridden noises that threatened to escape. One of his hands tightly gripped my waist as the other was lifted.

"Haaaah! Nnnnmmm! F-Francis!" I groaned as his fingers wrapped around my abandoned erection. He slowly (_G-god, S-so very slow_) moved his hand up and down my cock.

Oh bloody HELL this felt so much better. Francis trailed short kisses up my neck before whispering into my ear.

"How does this feel, love?" He licked and kissed my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I blurted it out:

"G-good... Hnnnnnggg yes! M-more!" Smirking, he answered by pushing his cock in faster and deeper. I hung onto him tightly as he recklessly thrusted, feeling a warm pool of hot pleasure form inside me.

Scatterbrained, obscenities fell from both of our lips.

"You like being completely filled with cock, no? I always knew you were one who enjoyed taking hard, long and dirty things deep." He whispered huskily.

"HNNNNNNG. Oh G-GOD! D-don't..." Sh-Shit… I always _crumbled _under dirty talk.

"Don't what? Hm? Don't stop fucking you against the walls of the bathroom stall? Ah, if you insist... And I thought I was the only one here with thoughts this dirty."

"Sh-shut your filthy mouth a-and kiss me, dammit!"

He leaned down to kiss me. I took the chance to hungrily attack his mouth with my tongue, making him groan in response.

The sexual noises increased as the heat built up within us. The sounds of skin slapping, my back hitting the wall, the occasional grunt or moan, and the sharp intake of breath before returning to our makeout session filled the room.

Francis thrusted in oh-so-deeply and FINALLY (fuckinslowbastard) hit that magical spot. That's right. _Magical_. It surpassed _every_ fairytale book I've ever read. Harry Potter could shove that wand _up his ass_. This was just _incredible.__  
><em>  
>Francis had to cover my mouth in order to silence the constant whimpers and screams flowing out. I bit his palm, causing him to whip his hand back.<p>

He drove his cock into my (_magical_) prostate until we were both basically teetering on the edge, waiting for the other to climax first.

Odd that our competitive nature got the best of us even during sex, eh? Francis mockingly yanked on my erection, trying to get me off as soon as possible. I inhaled, knowing that he would win this twisted game if I panicked.

"Mon Dieu, Arthur! You're a tough one. I give up. You win." Panting heavily, he dug his nails deeper into my waist as he finally gave in.

I huffed, feeling the uncomfortably warm semen fill my ass. I reached my limit soon after, blowing my load into Francis's hand and chest.

We simultaneously collapsed on the floors, catching our breaths. My eyes flickered every now and then to Francis's. I propped my head up against his arm, simply waiting for a reply. He petted my hair and spoke up.

"That was," He paused to tilt my head up so our eyes met. "Great public bathroom sex." I chuckled at his statement.

"I suppose you're right. Not exactly the most romantic setting, but it was sufficient." Francis perked up.

"Oh? You want a romantic setting?" His eyebrow raised and his grin widened. "That can be arranged."

I smacked that _snail-sucker_. He laughed and tussled my hair before getting back up to pull his pants back on. I did the same, struggling a bit to get the _damn_ jeans past my thighs, and picked up my book and phone.

"So," he nudged my arm, "I hope you have enough school spirit back in you to return to the pep rally." I sent a _hardened _glare at him.

"Just because I _fucked_ the mascot does NOT mean I'll go out there, screeching like a buffoon in order to 'support' my school."

Francis only giggled and skipped out with me trailing behind him.

_Now, back to my emo corner._

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

**Roderich Edelstein's POV**

_My gosh . . ._Pep rallies are _absolutely _vulgar. I don't care how much Elizabeta enjoys them, that most certainly does not mean I have to.

I walked down the halls casually, searching for a bathroom. Suddenly, my I felt pants vibrate. Sighing, I picked up me phone and glanced at the screen. Elizabeta had sent me a text message.

'_Do me a favor?_' I sighed.

'_What?'__  
><em>

'_See who's moaning in the mens' room, will you?' _I froze in place, staring wide-eyed at her message.

'_Wait . . ._ _what? You aren't trying to prank me now, are you dear?'__  
><em>

'_I'm dead serious. I was going to the bathroom, and I heard moaning. I even recorded audio. Want to hear?'_

_'__Of course you would.'__  
><em>

'_I didn't read a no . . .'__  
><em>

'_NO.'_

_'__Damn. Well, gtg. Come back soon?'_

_'__Won't guarantee that, but I'll try and solve your little mystery.'__  
><em>

'_Thanks.'_

I shut my phone with a smug eye roll. Did Elizabeta honestly think I would fall for her tricks so easily? Chuckling at my wit, I opened the door to the men's' room. It was a smacking sound that first alerted me to the fact that something was seriously wrong in here.

"Mon Dieu, Arthur! You're a tough one. I give up. You win." I heard heavy panting, and then . . . no, I won't even try to describe the sound to you.

My mouth dropped open as I saw this liquid-type substance drip onto the flow in the second stall, and I peeked over and tried to hold in a wail.

Two bodies simultaneously collapsed on the floors, breathing heavily.

_Repulsive._

I listened as the two spoke. _Oh dear lord_ . . . I had walked in on a _sex scene _between _Kirkland _and _Bonnefoy_?

Not wanting to hear any more-or worse, have to witness it-I ran out as fast as possible back to the loud gym, for once enjoying the loud noise.

"Did you figure it out?" I turned to face Elizabeta, smirking at me.

"Repulsive . . ."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Oh, Roderich, you poor thing. Thanks to GabGalRox for adding that last snippet ^^**

**And again, I'm UBER SORRY for keeping all of you waiting D: I have dozens of excuses, but they could never make up for that :( **

**I love you all and hope you liked it and have a _magical _day ^^**

**-MaryHammieQ**


End file.
